Almost as soon as tools were invented, it became apparent that having a means to keep one part connected to another was very important. Throughout history many solutions to this problem have been found such as pins with cotter pins, retaining rings, clevis pins with cotter pins or detent balls. One of the problems with both cotter pins and retaining rings is that they require an additional part. Additionally, because of this, it is easy to lose the pin or ring requiring obtaining a new one. The clevis pin with detent balls overcomes this limitation since the detent balls are self contained, they are more complex and require a spring and retaining means to keep the detent balls contained.
There is a need for a simple, easily manufactured retaining pin that solves the problem of securing a connecting pin without the limitation of the prior art.